Lignin and cellulose are the two major building blocks of plant cell walls that provide mechanical strength and rigidity. In plants, and especially in trees, these two organic materials exist in a dynamic equilibrium conferring mechanical strength, water transporting ability and protection from biotic and abiotic environmental stresses. Normally, oven-dry wood contains 30 to 50% cellulose, 20 to 30% lignin and 20 to 30% hemicellulose (Higuchi, 1997).
Proportions of lignin and cellulose are known to change with variation in the natural environment. For example, during the development of compression wood in conifers, the percentage of lignin increases from 30 to 40%, and cellulose content proportionally decreases from 40 to 30% (Timmell, 1986). Conversely, in angiosperm tension wood the percentage of cellulose increases from 30 to 40%, while lignin content decreases from 30 to 20% (Timmell, 1986).
It was recently discovered that the genetic down-regulation of a key tissue-specific enzyme from the lignin biosynthesis pathway, 4CL, results in reduction of lignin content by up to 45% in transgenic aspen trees (Hu et al., 1999). This down-regulation is also associated with a 15% increase in the cellulose content. If the converse were true, i.e., that increasing cellulose content by genetic up-regulation of cellulose biosynthesis results in reduction of lignin content, then the pulp yield could be increased. This would allow tremendous savings in chemical and energy costs during pulping because, for example, lignin must be degraded and removed during the pulping process.
Cellulose is a linear glucan consisting of ∃-D-1,4-linked glucose residues. It is formed by a cellulose synthase enzyme which catalyzes assembly of UDP-glucose units in plasma membrane complexes known as “particle rosettes” (Delmer and Amor, 1995). Cellulose synthase is thought to be anchored to the membrane by eight transmembrane binding domains to form the basis of the cellulose biosynthesis machinery in the plant cell wall (Pear et al., 1996).
In higher plants, the glucan chains in cellulose microfibrils of primary and secondary cell walls are different in their degree of polymerization (Brown et al., 1996). For example, secondary cell walls are known to contain cellulose having a high degree of polymerization, while in primary cell walls the degree of polymerization is lower. In another example, woody cell walls suffering from tension stress produce tension wood on the upper side of a bent angiosperm tree in response to the stress. In these cells, there are elevated quantities of cellulose which have very high crystallinity. The formation of highly crystalline cellulose is important to obtain a higher tensile strength of the wood fiber. Woody cell walls located at the under side of the same stem experience a compression stress, but do not produce highly crystalline cellulose. Such variation in the degree of polymerization in cell walls during development is believed to be due to different types of cellulose synthases for organizing glucose units into different paracrystalline arrays (Haigler and Blanton, 1996). Therefore, it would be advantageous to determine the molecular basis for the synthesis of highly crystalline cellulose so that higher yields of wood pulp having superior strength properties can be obtained from transgenic trees. Production of highly crystalline cellulose in transgenic trees would also markedly improve the mechanical strength properties of juvenile wood formed in normal trees. This would be a great benefit to the industry because juvenile wood is generally undesirable for solid wood applications because it has inferior mechanical properties.
Since the deposition of cellulose and lignin in trees is regulated in a compensatory fashion, genetic augmentation of cellulose biosynthesis might have a repressive effect on lignin deposition. Since the degree of polymerization and crystallinity may depend upon the type of cellulose synthase incorporated in the cellulose biosynthesis machinery, the expression of heterologous cellulose synthase or a UDP-glucose binding region thereof (e.g., sweetgum protein expression in loblolly pine), could increase the quality of cellulose in transgenic plants. Over-expression of a heterologous cellulose synthase may also increase cellulose quantity in transgenic plants. Thus, genetic engineering of cellulose biosynthesis can provide a strategy to augment cellulose quality and quantity, while reducing lignin content in transgenic plants.
A better understanding of the biochemical processes that lead to wood formation would enable the pulp and paper industries to more effectively use genetic engineering as a tool to meet the increasing demands for wood from a decreasing production area. With this objective, many xylem-specific genes, including most lignin biosynthesis genes, have been isolated from developing xylem tissues of various plants including tree species (Ye and Vamer, 1993; Fukuda, 1996; Whetten et al., 1998). Genes regulating cellulose biosynthesis in crop plants (Pear et al., 1996 and Arioli et al., 1998), versus in trees, have also been isolated. However, isolation of tree genes which are directly involved in cellulose biosynthesis has remained a great challenge.
For more than 30 years, no gene encoding higher plant cellulose synthase (CelA) was identified. Recently, Pear et al. (1996) isolated the first putative higher plant CelA cDNA, GhCelA (GenBank No. GHU58283), by searching for UDP-glucose binding sequences in a cDNA library prepared from cotton fibers having active secondary wall cellulose synthesis. GhCelA was considered to encode a cellulose synthase catalytic subunit because it is highly expressed in cotton fibers, actively synthesizes secondary wall cellulose, contains eight transmembrane domains, binds UDP-glucose, and contains two other domains unique to plants.
Recently, Arioli et al. (1998) cloned a CelA homolog, RSW1 (radial swelling) (GenBank No. AF027172), from Arabidopsis by chromosome walking to a defective locus of a temperature sensitive cellulose-deficient mutant. Complementation of the RSW1 mutant with a wild type full-length genomic RSW1 clone restored the normal phenotype. This complementation provided the first genetic proof that a plant CelA gene encodes a catalytic subunit of cellulose synthase and functions in the biosynthesis of cellulose microfibrils. The full-length Arabidopsis RSW1 represents the only known, currently available cellulose synthase cDNA available for further elucidating cellulose biosynthesis in transgenic systems (Wu et al., 1998).
The discovery of the RSW1 gene substantiated the belief that the assembly of a cellulose synthase into the plasma membrane is required for functional cellulose biosynthetic machinery and for manufacturing crystalline cellulose microfibrils in plant cell walls. Most significantly, a single CelA gene, e.g. RSW1, is sufficient for the biosynthesis of cellulose microfibrils in plants, e.g. Arabidopsis. Thus, RSW1 is a prime target for engineering augmented cellulose formation in transgenic plants.
Since many of society's fiber, chemical and energy demands are met through the industrial-scale production of cellulose from wood, genetic engineering of the cellulose biosynthesis machinery in trees could produce higher pulp yields. This would allow greater returns on investment by pulp and paper industries. Therefore, it would be advantageous to isolate and characterize genes from trees that are involved in cellulose biosynthesis in order to improve the properties of wood.